gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Somebody That I Used to Know
Somebody That I Used To Know is a song originally sung by Australian Gotye and New Zealander Kimbra that is featured in Big Brother, the fifteenth episode of the third season. It is sung by Blaine and his older brother, Cooper. The performance is the final song in the episode where Blaine and Cooper finally make up after the song in the auditorium. Lyrics Blaine: Now and then I think of when we were together Like when you said you felt so happy you could die Told myself that you were right for me But felt so lonely in your company But that was love and it's an ache I still remember Cooper: You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness Like resignation to the end, always the end So, when we found that we could not make sense Well, you said that we would still be friends But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over Blaine: But you didn't have to cut me off Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing And I don't even need your love But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough Blaine (with Cooper): No, you didn't have to (stoop so low) Have your friends collect your records and then (change your number) I guess that I don't (need that though) Blaine: Now you're just somebody that I used to know Both: Now you're just somebody that I used to know Now you're just somebody that I used to know Blaine: Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over But had me believing it was always something that I'd done But I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say You said that you could let it go And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know Both: But you didn't have to cut me off (Blaine) Cooper: (Oh~Oh) Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing (Ohhhh!) And I don't even need your love (Oh~Oh) But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough (Ohhhh!) No, you didn't have to stoop so low (Oh~Oh) Have your friends collect your records and then change your number (Ohhhh!) I guess that I don't need, that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know Blaine: Somebody, (Band Members: I used to know) Somebody Cooper: Now you're just somebody that I used to know Blaine: Somebody, (Band Members: I used to know) Somebody Cooper: Now you're just somebody that I used to know Both: I used to know That I used to know I used to know Somebody Errors *In the first chorus, at the line "You didn't have to stoop so low", the shot changes to show Cooper (who sings that line) without his mouth moving. Trivia *Apparently the Drummer is making back up vocals for this song. 1 Is unknown if other band members are backing up to. Videos thumb|left|300px|The original Video Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Cooper Anderson Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Cooper Anderson Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Cooper Anderson Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Cooper Anderson